


Zimbits June update: Donkey

by forabeatofadrum (maanorchidee)



Series: Zimbits Updates [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maanorchidee/pseuds/forabeatofadrum
Summary: Jack is ready to adopt. Bitty doesn't agree.





	Zimbits June update: Donkey

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no, I’m a day too late! Anyway, here's the new story.

“We are not getting a pet donkey!”

“Why not, it’d be perfect for us.”

“Jack! A pet donkey would make a mess out of everything and then it’ll die. I will not be responsible for the death of a donkey,” Bitty grumbles and he gets up.

Jack tries to stop him, but it’s no use. “Bits, at least consider it. We can lock the doors to keep them out of the kitchen if that’s what’s concerning you.”

“No Jack, when you said you wanted to start a family with me, I was flattered. When you said you called the pet adoption agency, I was thrilled. But I am not going to adopt a donkey with you.”

“But this is one of the best mods for the Sims I’ve seen. It’d be a shame not to use it,” Jack argues, but it’s too late. Bitty has left the room.


End file.
